renaissancekingdomsfandomcom-20200215-history
Groups, Brigands and Fights Guide
Guide Groups, brigands and fights The description which follows is exhaustive and thus rather complicated. It is not necessary to know it completely to play the Renaissance Kingdoms. You can be satisfied with the summary below. If you to wish to know the precise workings of travelling and combat, you can read the other part of the text. Short summary: *It is possible to carry out displacements from one node to another or local actions. During a movement or a local action, it is possible to locate other characters who are at the same place, going that way or are passing by. *Every player possesses a fight coefficient which is a function of its strength points, the used weapon and its skills. *Each player can define a certain number of parameters which will define the behavior in the event of a meeting with another character. *It is possible to travel in group. Though it is strongly dis-advised, in the unlikely event of a robbery you will be noticed Though this gives the robber an extreme advantage in the event of a robbery, as all of the group members will be noticed easier(depending on the size of the character(s) and what the characters are carrying also) and will scatter away from each other, leaving them all to be robbed . *It is possible for each character to see the influence of the actions of the other group members on its own actions or movements. Contents of the long version: I. Travelling (alone or in group): movement options and local actions A. Groups and lonely travellers B. Group options C. Movement options & local actions D. Movement options & combat II. Functioning of the movements A. Splitting up and the possible disintegration of the group B. Characteristics of the travellers: stealth, strength, etc. C. Detection D. Management of detections: the memory and vision E. Management of the local actions: robbery III. Engagements A. Calculation B. Consequences C. Detection of fights I. Travelling (alone or in group): movement options and local actions A. Groups and lonely travellers It is always advised to travel alone as you are much more less likely to be noticed by robber(s). Travelling in a group will almost always be noticed and disperse during the event of a robbery. Leaving everyone to be robbed (and likely killed). So it is wiser to play it stealthy and travel solo though company is nice :). But getting killed and loosing your stats is not. Note: A node is a place on the map and it can be a village, a large city or a place in the countryside. A player can move to the maximum of 2 nodes per turn (3 if it’s a member of the nobility). It’s possible to travel between 2 nodes while passing by another node. Example: Considering the case of player A on foot in node 1. If nodes 1, 2 and 3 are connected (1-2 and 2-3) , you can go from 1 to 3 while passing by 2 (1 -> 2 -> 3). Player Z in 3 can go to node 2 (3 -> 2) or he can go to node 1 (3 -> 2 -> 1). It’s also possible that player A has to agree with the other travelers in node 1 to form a group (a group can be 1 to 5 people). If B, C and D are in node 1, they can decide to create a group. For that, A can go to the “Groups” screen and form a group by specifying certain options. At the moment there are only two options: the maximum number of members in the group and admission type (free admission or under authorization). More options will be added later. The fact of being in a group doesn’t prevent anyone from choosing his action for that day. For example, it’s possible that A, B and C go to node 3 while D goes to node 4 (another node connected with 1) B. Group options Though is is not advised to travel as a group(see above). It is possible for the various group members to choose conditions which, if they are not joined, will cause the cancellation of the action. For the moment there are only three conditions: *You always do your action or your move, whatever the actions of the other members are. *You do your action or your move, only if at least 50% of the members follow you. *You do your action or your move, only if at least 75% of the members follow you. Thus, in the preceding case (A, B, C and D in a group), if A, B and C choose the option 75% and D breaks, that doesn’t prevent them from going to node 3 as planned. On the other hand, if C also breaks or doesn’t move then A and B won’t carry out their action. The disadvantage of bringing you options in agreement with those of the other travelers? You are much more likely to be noticed and killed by a robber if you are traveling in a group. C. Movement options & local actions There is only one way of travelling at the moment: the simple movement. You move and that’s all. When you move, you can’t attack. Moving with fights is only possible with armies, or when is attacked by someone who is not moving but robbing. Besides the movements, there are actions known as "local" (daily actions which do not result in a move from one node to another): robbing the passing travelers (= armed robbery): this is the only available action at the moment waiting without fighting. This means that you do nothing (by default) and detection is simplified (as listed below) D. Movement options & combat Some of the group options consist of several parameters which a player can define: You should (ALWAYS) try to save your opponents life during combat, not only will increase your success in battle, it will rid you of bad luck and sin. Should I defend myself when someone tries to rob me? Usually not, as they likely will win anyways an you will only lose 30% of your belongings(or less depending on the robber(s) storage. II. Functioning of the movements Each phase of a movement is broken up in a systematic way. First the conditions of the movement in group are carried out and then the moves are done at the speed of a node per round. Characters can thus pass by the same node at different times and thus without crossing. Node by node, one carries out the following sequence - including the characters who aren’t moving and who are outside the cities (regarded as " waiting without fighting "): *Detection: each character can see other characters close to him *Resolution of the actions: engagements, etc. *Movement A. Splitting up and the possible disintegration of the group According to the conditions of groups, one can separate, create and destroy groups. For example if A, B, C, D and E are in a group with the following actions and conditions: A goes to node 3, 50% B goes to node 3, 75% C goes to node 4, always D goes to node 3, 75% E goes to node 4, always So we get a group ABD that doesn’t move and a group CE that goes to node 4. B. Characteristics of the travellers: stealth, strength, etc. The entities that move can be isolated players or players in group. Each one of these entities has characteristics, among which I will quote for the moment only this one: fight coefficient, degree of stealth, the number of people, movement and action options and of course the type of action. The strength for an isolated character is calculated as follows: 1 point for the characters having between 0 and 10 SP, 2 between 11 and 20, 3 between 21 and 30, 4 when you have more than 50SP and 5 if you are above 200 SP. If attacked on the road the following values are added: *+1 for the characters handling a stick, *+2 for an axe, *+3 for a sword, *and -1 of your opponent for a shield; *also for characters with more than 100 SP +1 is added. The strategy for a group (what to do under which condition like: You should always try to save the life of my opponent during the fight as it will improve your chances of winning and reduce the burden of sin.The strategy decided by the group leader . C. Detection This is undoubtedly the most important aspect of the system. For each node, each moving character (or someone doing a local action) is alternatively regarded as observing the external world. Each player going from node X towards node Y has a chance of seeing someone else who is: *moving from Z towards Y (it’s possible that X=Z) *moving from Y towards X The chance of having a detection is determined by: *the degree of stealth of the target (given the competence and the number of people) *the observation capacity of the entity (determined by competence and the action undertaken (displacement or not)) Example: without particular capacities, a person moving from X towards Y has 25% chance of detecting a person travelling the other way (attention: the coefficients could change and they will probably be lowered) and this probability rises up to 50% if he wanders at his node doing nothing. When everything is the same, a group of N players will have more chance of being detected if N is big. There’s a multiplier given by: *1 => 1 *2 => 1.1 *3 => 1.25 *4 => 1.4 *5 => 1.5 The operations for armies will be determined as follows: *an army consists a number of groups carrying out the same actions *if one group of the army is detected then it is very likely that the other groups are also detected *if a group of the army detects an entity then it gives most of the information to the other groups. Thus: *It is possible that two characters cross without seeing each other *It is possible that a character crosses an army without being seen by it while seeing that army *It is very unlikely that two armies can cross without seeing each other D. Management of detections: the memory and vision Detections are shown on the page "events". A system of "memory" is in preparation, but it is not yet on line. Thus, for the moment, when you cross a player called Charles, you have in the screen event a sentence of the kind "You crossed Charles", even if you had never intended to speak about Charles before! Also, for the moment, if you to try rob a person, he will see your name posted on his events page... E. Management of the local actions: robbery The outlaw has a set of “seen” players. This set will be randomly (very important – this happens for everybody and not only for the outlaw). The first crossed person with an acceptable force (determined when the actions are chosen - one can thus choose to rob only the persons with 2 attack points less than your own coefficient) is attacked. On his side, the victim defined his attitude in case of fights. He was thus able to choose “I will not surrender without a fight” or well “I only defend myself against a weaker attacker” The victim should always simply surrender, for one the victim will only have 30% of his belongings taken if he doesn't resist(or less depending on the attacker(s) carrying capacity. ( the opponent is almost always stronger and has there skills maxed, which would lead to you getting killed, resulting in dramatic stat loss If the victim unfortunately resists, then the attacker takes all the goods from the victim (if there are several attackers then they divide the spoils). and he would be killed There will be a fight when the victim resists. III. Engagements A. Calculation The attacker has a fight coefficient a and the defender has a fight coefficient b. Soon the attackers and defenders will have more coefficients which will complicate the fight as they likely will dispersed after being noticed by the robbers and all surrender. To prevent misunderstandings I will explain very precisely what happens during a fight. A fight is divided into several rounds. Here’s what a person does during each round at the present state of programming: *one randomly draws a number between 0 and a²+b² (i.e. one uses a dice with a²+b²+1 faces ) *if this number is strictly lower than a² then the attacker is in good position to win the combat. *in both cases, one throws a dice with 5 faces. If the dice falls on "1", then the attacker (according to the result of the first throw of dice) is in good position for inflicting a mortal blow on his adversary. *If this is not the case (throw different from 1), it is a simple wound which is inflicted on the adversary. The combat stops *It is always advised simply not to resists (70% or less of your belongings is not worth dying for. **It is always wise to try to save you opponents life, not only does it improve your valiance in combat(making you more likely to win, it increases your chances for gifts from the gods. Thus if you choose to save the life of your adversary, you make your fighter more effective and also have better luck with the gods and less sins(free boats, etc etc.) B. Consequences The wounds are not managed for the moment. If you are wounded then you lose two levels of your condition (if you are "fit", you pass to "severely wounded")(-20 all stats) but it is only temporary. If you die... you die and you lose all your characteristics. It is the brigand(s) who will most likely win the duel then he can rob the victim(s)(especially if traveling in a group.). C. Detection of fights At the time of a fight, during each round, a person who located the attacker, has a chance of 50% of detecting the combat. Nobody can assist an attacked player at the moment. Guide by UrShak. With details on mechanics delivered by Celsius.